


down the rabbit hole

by Sylv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butterfly girl shrugs, and that cat grin widens even more. “I’m not here to help you be healthy.” She places the hose in Allison’s hand, and there’s nothing to do but take a slow drag from it, feel sensation filling up her entire body, blur all of her thoughts into each other so she can’t think at all.</p>
<p>Allison finds herself in a world where nothing is as is seems. Laura, born and raised down the rabbit hole, decides to take her under her wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the rabbit hole

She lands with a thump on a soft patch of grass, sending up flurries of dandelions. Her head is spinning and her eyes are tearing up from the impact, but a cursory examination seems to show that she is otherwise fine.

She hears a giggle that breaks through the haze of her dizziness and looks around for the first time. There are trees whose tops she can’t begin to see, even when craning her head back. Soft, fleshy mushrooms tower six feet tall, too wide to wrap her arms around, drooping with hanging moss and lichen.

Blue and purple smoke cascades down over the cap of one of the mushrooms closest to her and bounces across the ground into the forest. Allison watches it go, swirling and jumping and sinking around the roots of the trees like a dance. It slides over her skin and dress murmuring a ‘hello’ as it passes.

She shoos it away and stands, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. The giggle comes again, and she thinks its origin is the top of the mushroom that the smoke is coming from. Allison manages to reach the edge of the mushroom’s cap when she stands on her toes, and with quite a bit of effort she pulls herself up over the edge.

Sitting in the middle of a giant spot is a girl with bright red eyes and orange butterfly wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. They flutter every time she takes a pull from the hose she is holding that is connected to a giant hookah that seems to be growing out of the top of the mushroom.

Allison lies there for a minute on her stomach, legs still dangling off the edge. On the exhale, butterfly girl releases more smoke than should be possible to hold in your lungs, and it cocoons around her so that she is hidden from view for a moment. From inside the smoke bubble an arm reaches out towards her and beckons her forwards. Tendrils of the smoke seemed to peel off from the rest of the cloud and reach out to her as well, and Allison finds herself scooting forward.

She’s closing her eyes and breathing in and the smoke flashes green at her before pouring down her body like rainwater and joining the onward march in all directions.

“Good girl,” someone hisses, and Allison opens her eyes to see a crescent moon smile twisting the face of the girl in front of her. It’s an unnatural break in the skin, and Allison gets the distinct feeling that she should be recoiling from the sight, but her eyes are lidded and her limbs are heavy and she doesn’t think that she could move if she tried.

“What’s going on?” Allison tries, but she isn’t sure if it comes out right. Her brain feels a little bit fuzzy, and her lips are a tiny bit numb.

The strange girl on the mushroom seems to get the gist of it, however. “You fell from the looking glass in the sky.” She points, and Allison looks up to see a swirling mirror seemingly hovering in midair, flashing beams of light every few seconds. In leaning back to see, Allison falls over onto the mushroom and immediately stretches out.

And what am I doing here? Her brain asks, but her ears prick up because the other girl’s mouth says it, and then Allison finds her own mouth moving in answer to the question: “You’re here because you can’t handle what’s happening where you come from. You’ve retreated from it.”

The girl laughs, and Allison’s brow furrows. “Healthy,” she says to herself.

Butterfly girl shrugs, and that cat grin widens even more. “I’m not here to help you be healthy.” She places the hose in Allison’s hand, and there’s nothing to do but take a slow drag from it, feel sensation filling up her entire body, blur all of her thoughts into each other so she can’t think at all.

“What’s your name?” comes the question, and Allison can barely understand what’s being said to her, but that is just so damn funny that she has to smile.

“Allison,” she responds, and the girl blows out a lungful of smoke that arranges itself into the letters of her name A-L-L-I-S-O-N, just like that. She then pokes the letters with the hose and they dissolve to rearrange themselves into L-A-U-R-A.

“That’s your name,” Allison hears herself say, but she doesn’t hear if there is a response, because she can’t keep her focus on one thing long enough. Her head lolls to one side to look at Laura, and the girl is hissing, her monarch wings beating the air furiously, fangs dripping in her mouth.

As suddenly as they were there, they were gone, and Laura purrs her way over to Allison’s side. There are hands in her hair and working to the inside of her dress, and Allison smiles and blinks and draws patterns in the air with her pointer finger. They materialize, dripping and glistening and she blows them away with kisses out over the tops of the trees.

Laura’s mouth is licking down, down, down, and the skirt of Allison’s dress is up around her hips and she feels so good. When Laura begins nuzzling her over her underwear, Allison feels a sharp line of heat zip through her core, and her hands go straight to tangle in the gorgeous hair of the girl at her waist.

Slow kisses mark her thighs, and her tongue is like warm honey and Allison watches the clouds above her through a half-open gaze, moving and chasing and playing with each other. Her underwear is gone now. She tugs on Laura’s hair impatiently, and the girl gets the hint, moving in to kiss her gently, hands on her thighs keeping her spread open wide.

Her tongue moves in slow strokes across her clit, and Allison feels it shoot throughout her body, to every nerve ending. She blinks again, and the clouds are spelling words now, words that Allison mouths to herself.

Smell so sweet.

One hand dances in the wetness just to the side of where Allison wants it to be, and she lifts her head to see Laura sucking on her fingers delicately, eyes flashing, licking her lips with relish.

Taste so good, the clouds say.

And then there’s one finger, two; Allison feels more than hears a moan escape from her mouth. Laura curls her fingers in and leans back down to suck on her clit, and Allison’s thighs start to tremble as she silently pleads for more, faster, harder oh please please please—

That’s it. I want to see you come.

Somehow Allison finds the hookah in her hands again, and she pulls and pulls until her chest can’t take it anymore, and the smoke shoots upwards towards the clouds, which say one last thing:

I want to feel you.

Allison sighs into her orgasm, her high sparking in her veins. She doesn’t even realize that it’s over until Laura comes up to kiss her firmly on the mouth. She feels like she’s floating even though she can tell that her back is planted firmly on top of this huge mushroom.

Laura glances up at the sky, where Allison notices for the first time that the sun and the moon are rising at once, just on opposite sides. “It’s time to go to Lydia’s tea party,” she says, and reaches down to pluck small pieces of the mushroom cap off.

She takes one last hit of the hookah and hands Allison one of the pieces of mushroom. “You’ll meet Erica the Cat and Cora who sings with the flowers and even Kali and Jennifer the Red Queens said they might make an appearance.” She notices that Allison is staring down at the mushroom in her hand, and pops her own into her mouth.

“Take it,” she says. “You’ll feel great.”

Allison doesn’t hesitate.


End file.
